Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Sango Akiba Chan
Summary: Tudo o que é bom demais, uma hora acaba, e essa hora, eu acho que está chegando... Fic inspirada no clip Wake Me Up When September Ends Green Day SanMir, KagInu, SeshoKiky e outros casais. 12º Cap On!
1. A minha vida

**Ohayo! '**

**Gente estou começando minha 6º fanfic...e espero que gostem.**

**Aqui umas coisinhas que leiam por favor antes de começar essa fic**

"**nhanahanaha" - Pensamento dos personagens.**

**-Nhanhanaha – fala do personagem**

**A fic será narrada as vezes pela Sango, e as vezes eu narro XD...dá para entender a mudança.**

**Espero que gostem v**

**Boa leitura ;D**

Uma bela noite, e uma grande e bonita lua brilhava bem no centro do céu todo estrelado.

Estavam no verão, e uma leve brisa batia no rosto de uma bonita jovem, que estava refletindo sobre sua vida, observando o céu limpo que estava aquela noite. Refletia sobre sua vida, e sobre de todas as pessoas que estavam a sua volta, estava muito feliz.

Seu nome: Sango, estava agora com 23 anos, mais bonita na opinião de um homem apaixonado, e seus cabelos estavam maiores, sua altura também, mas de resto (nossa ¬¬ k jeito de falar "de resto.." u.u') estava quase tudo parecido.

Uma gatinha amarelada, com algumas manchas pretas, permanecia a seu lado, ronronando pelo carinho que sua dona fazia, dormia sossegadamente em seu colo.

Desviou seus olhos da gata Kirara, para uma das estrelas, pensando em seu pai e todos seus companheiros...

-Meu trabalho está cumprido, papai, vinguei a morte de todos vocês, nem acredito que finalmente derrotamos o desgraçado do Narak.

-Pois finalmente conseguimos.. – disse uma voz masculina atrás dela. (não pensem besteira u.u)

-Mirok!

O jovem se aproximou dela, sentando ao seu lado, passando o braço em volta dos seus ombros, a trazendo para a perto de si, dando um beijo na sua cabeça.

Depois da morte de Narak, Mirok finalmente deixou de ser pervertido..ok, um pouco menos pervertido, e se casou com Sango.

Mirok estava mais forte (tbm, lutando dakele jeito u.u'), seu cabelos estava um pouco maior, e estava um pouco mais alto, o resto (de novo ¬¬) continuava como sempre. (continuava lindo e ...u.u')

No dia seguinte, o casal mais a Kirara foi visitar InuYasha e Kagome, em uma das casas do vilarejo da vovó Kaede. No caminho viram Kikyou, estava muito mais sorridenre, agora estava sempre andando com Kaede, que havia pegado uma doença, mas graças aos remedios "milagrosos" da era de Kagome, estava muito melhor.

Kaede agora estava mais velha, aparência de uma pessoa cansada, não trabalhava mais, se "aposentou" e quem lhe ajudava era sua irmã mais velha.

Kikyou estava com uma disposição que dava inveja a qualquer um, e para a supresa de todos, ela e Sesshoumaru eram sempre vistos conversando. Isso adocicou e melhorou a vida dos dois.

Kagome continuava com seus estudos, explicava ela que agora era mais puxado, e o lugar se chamava faculdade, os professores eram mais rigidos, e a matéria mais dificil. Os professores não estavam nem aí se os alunos não entediam, prestava atenção quem quisesse. Era muito diferente da escola, e ela sentia muita saudades dessa epóca.

Estava prestando psicologia, era uma matéria que ajudava entender melhor, e ajudar as pessoas com problemas, explicava ela. A garota estava com 21 anos, e ajudava com as despezas em casa, e ajudava pagar os estudos trabalhando numa Kombini (mercado de conveniencia..é assim que eles falam aqui no Buradiro (Brasil XD)...tipo de um mercadinho pequeno). Mas nunca deixava de vir para a Era Feudal.

InuYasha, o Hanyou continuava rabugento, ok, um pouco menos, Kagome estava "dando um jeito" nele, e entendia melhor o hanyou, agora que estudava para entender as pessoas, mas nunca perdeu sua teimosia, impaciência, e as vezes ignorancia, mas nada que um "osuwari" não resolvesse.

Os dois finalmente haviam assumido algum compromisso, estavam namorando a algum tempo.

Em questão de aparência, os dois sempre continuaram muito bonitos (¬ InuYasha então...u.u).

Shippou-chan vivia junto com Kaede, (melhor, infernizando a coitada), estava com treze anos, e se tornou um bonito youkai, sempre arrazando os corações das mocinhas do vilarejo. Mas nunca perdeu a mania de infernizar o InuYasha, mas é claro, estava muito mais maduro, e forte.

Eu e Mirok-Sama, chegamos de mãos dadas no vilarejo, para a inveja de muitas garotas. As vezes ele tinha uma recaida, assoviando ou cantando alguma mulher bonita, mas nada que um tapa resolva. Sempre estava reclamando "Sango seus tapas estão cada vez mais fortes.". Ficava realmente brava com ele, mas com aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado, e aquela carinha linda que ele tem...quem resiste? Não consigo ficar brava com ele, e sempre faz depois eu ficar derretida por suas palavras, um erro meu, eu sei.

"Vejo o passado como uma experiência, e uma sra. De uma experiência."

Quando K-chan me viu, correu para me abraçar. Depois de Narak (desgraçado ò.ó) morrer, viramos mais amigas ainda, sempre uma desabafando com a outra, e falando coisas de mulheres. (;D)

InuYasha e Mirok...bom, eram grandes amigos, contavam "as coisas de homens" (mistério..o.O), apesar de as vezes quase se matarem.

Conversamos por boa parte da manhã, e de tarde, depois do almoço que K-chan preparou, fomos "colocar a fofoca em dia", enquanto caminhavamos pela "floresta do InuYasha", iamos conversando calmamente, se lembrando de muitas coisas, provocando várias gargalhadas.

-Ei, Sango-Chan...estou percebendo que há uma certa anciedade com você, está anciosa? Quer me falar alguma coisa?

-Sim! Estou realmente muito feliz, sabe..estou grávida de novo. Ainda não dá para ver a barriga, estou tendo todos os sintomas, mas quero fazer uma supresa para ele.

-Quer dizer que ele ainda não sabe?

-Não quero lhe contar num momento especial.

Sango já esteve grávida, duas vezes, mas por causa de youkais que vieram atras dos fragmentos, ou tentando derrotar eles, para ver quem seria lider dos youkais, competindo a força.

Sango estava sozinha as duas vezes, e não tinha escolha, a não ser lutar. Por causa do grande esforço, acabou perdendo as duas vezes os filhos.

-Nossa Sango – a abraçou muito contente – mas vê se não perde, hein, quero ser titia. \o/

-Você sabe que a culpa não foi minha..mas vou ter esse bebê.

-E como vai o Kohaku-Kun?

Sim, Kohaku havia recuperado parte da memória, estava morando no vilarejo vazio dos exterminadores, mas vivia na casa da Sango e vice-versa. Queria colocar uma ordem naquele lugar, que estava todo quebrado. Sango lhe contou várias coisas fazendo ele se lembrar de algumas coisas, mas o pior estava por vir... Se tornou um bonito homem, estava com 17 anos, usava trajes maiores agoras, mas conservou seu mesmo penteado, e tamanho de cabelo. Começou a namorar a "filha de Sesshoumaru" Rin-Chan. Havia se tornado uma bonita adolescente, com quase 15 anos, se lembrava muito Kagome na epóca de "caça ao Narak", com o mesmo jeitinho meigo, e bondoso, mas muito corajosa. Aprendeu a lutar com Sesshoumaru. (sai de perto quando tá de tpm o.O)

-E como vai toda sua familia na sua era?

-Todos bem. Souta fez 16 anos. – parou de falar, e parou em frente da "Arvore Deus", sorrindo, passou a mão sobre a cicatriz onde Kikyou lacrou InuYasha – Parece que foi ontem..que eu conheci Inu, o dia que conheci o amor da minha vida, o dia que conheci minha melhor amiga – olhou para mim sorrindo, e voltou a olhar para a cicatriz da árvore – como o tempo passa...

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, falava mais para si mesma do que para mim.

O Hanyou chegou acompanhado do hentai...digo, Mirok. Olhava para ela.

-Kagome!

-Inu - não tirou os olhos da cicatriz – estou aqui me lembrando, do dia que a gente se conheceu, e eu não resisti tocar suas orelhinhas muito fofas...

-Feh! – fechou os olhos vermelho, cruzando os braços – Kagome gosto muito de você, mas as vezes você me irrita.

-Eu te irrito!

-Você fala demais, e só fala besteira..

-InuYasha..OSUWARI!

-Aiiii!

Continuei pensando na vida, não só na minha, mas em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Kagura, no fundo não gostou nunca do nojento (chinguem ele \o/) do Narak, sempre quis sua propria liberdade, e seu coração de volta.

Kanna é muito quieta, Kagura e ela sempre foram e continuam a ser carne e unha (almaaa gemea..bate coração XD mãe cantando isso ¬¬) viajavam sempre sem destino, mas um dia acabei me encontrando com as duas, e o incrivel que pareça começamos a conversar, Kanna não falou muito.

Jaken continuava sendo o "Bobo da corte, baba ovo e servo" de Sesshoumaru, não perdeu seu problema de dicção, e sempre estava na cola dele, quando Sesho não perdia a paciência e chutava ele.

Apesar de tudo estar muito tranquilo, todos felizes e alegres (\o/) ,sentia que alguma coisa ia dar errado, um pressentimento talvez, estava tudo muito bom, todos muito felizes, mas tudo que é bom, uma hora acaba. Sintia que o pior estava por vir...

**Oiii gente!**

**Eu finalmente gostei da idéia que tive pra essa fic, me empolguei, e escrevi quase cinco páginas cruza os dedos. Faça sucesso fic i.i...**

**Eu gostei porque é uma ideia diferente, já fiz 2 fics de InuYasha que se passa na era atual, eles estão na escola...e sempre a mesma história.**

**Me inspirei no filme que chama: Lendas de uma Paixão..apesar de não ter gostado muito, pelo menos isso o filme prestou.**

**Arigato por lerem e onegai i.i deixa uma rewien..o dedo não vai cair ç.ç**

**Bjnhs **

**Sango-Chan**


	2. Bom demais para ser verdade

Sango e Mirok adormeciam, ou pelo menos tentavam (Não vai ter hentai ¬¬ ..ou se alguém quiser hentai, escreva pra mim u.u'). Ela estava com sono, mas Mirok não parava de se mecher, e já estava estranho a alguns dias.

-O que é que foi Mirok! Parece preocupado..- segurou a mão dele, que estava sobre seu próprio peito.

-Sango..está acordada! Desculpe te acordei...

-Não foi nada, mas agora me responda.

-Eu só estou com..insônia.

-Insônia é? "Como se eu fosse acreditar" você parece preocupado, ancioso...você não quer que eu lhe faça um chá? "Se você não estivesse desse jeito já teria lhe contado que estou grávida". – olhava para ele preocupado.

-Sango, meu amor...não se preocupe comigo. Estou bem! – sorriu forçado.

-Se você estivesse saberia, a dias você anda meio estranho, sério, pensativo, calado...- sentou-se olhando para Mirok. – o que acontece?

-Sango, se preocupe mais com você, e você sempre tem que se preocupar com tudo e com todos, Kohaku, Kagome, Kirara, seu vilarejo, e agora eu também? Não acha que se preocupa demais? E a tóa?

-Não! Quando se trata de você, é tudo menos importante. E você não é o único que está assim...Kohaku também está...

-Sango..já disse, está tudo bem! – estava ficando nervoso com aquela conversa que não saia daquilo, acabou falando sem querer num tom de voz alto e meio ignorante.

-M..Mirok. Não queria brigar com você – se levantou chateada, e foi lá fora, seguida por Kirara.

-Sango..! – foi átras da jovem, correndo, sentou-se do lado dela na varanda, abaixou a cabeça- desculpe..."Não posso contar para ela".

-Kagome – InuYasha pulou da janela para dentro da casa da garota.

-InuYasha! O que faz aqui?

-Você estava demorando demais –andou até a ela, que estava sentada na sua escrivaninha, debruçada em cima da mesa, com vários livros abertos. Ele a abraçou por trás (Sem malicias ¬¬ mentes poluidas u.u) e a abraçou pelo pescoço. –O que ta fazendo?

-Estudando para a prova de sociologia amanhã. – se expriguiçou – estou cansada. –se levantou, abraçando ele ele pelo pescoço.

-E é assim que você descansa? – puxou ela para si pela cintura.

-Engraçadinho..- fechou os olhos, aproximando os lábios para beija-lo, InuYasha olhava para a boca dela, falando palavras que a deixava derretida. Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, até K-chan se separar dele, sem ar.

-K-chan, você me deixa sem folego.

-E você me deixa sem graça. – voltou a beija-lo com bastante intensidade. (o.O)

A mãe de Kagome entra no quarto dando um grande susto no casal.

-Me desculpe – deixou uma pilha de roupas passadas em cima da cama dela – não sabia que você estava aqui InuYasha, vou trazer um lanche pra vocês.

Sorrindo (o mulher alegre) saiu, fechando a porta, InuYasha a abraçou por trás pela cintura, a fazendo gritar e dar risada.

-Inu, se eu ficar com nota vermelha, é culpa sua, você não me deixa estudar. –rindo, apertou o nariz dele, e saiu dos seus braços fortes, e ia estudar.

-Ah não..- puxou ela pelo pulso, e a rodou, voltou a beija-la.

O Souta entrou com a bandeja na mão, cheia de lanchinhos.

-MÃÃÃEEEE A KAGOME TÁ BEIJANDO O INUYASHA. –deixou a bandeja na escrivaninha e saiu correndo.

-Soutaaaa! Seu idiotaaaaa! – Kagome ia sair correndo átras dele, mas fechou a porta.

-Feh! Deixa ele amorzinho. (- k fofo) – fez ela se sentar na cama, e começou a dividir o mesmo pão de queijo só para poder beija-la.

Sesshoumaru e Kikyou conversavam, caminhando pela floresta, a noite estava fresca a agradavel, eram iluminados pelos carregadores de alma da Kikyou.

-È muito estranho estar morta, mas eu acabei me acostumando...as vezes ainda desejo minha morte.

-Porque? Porque diz isso? Não é feliz? – falava calmamente, mais com um certo receio da resposta de Kikyou. Olhava para ela de "rabinho de olho", apreciando sua beleza.

Kikyou fechou os olhos, sempre falando na mesma calma que Sesshoumaru Sama.

-Não pertenço mais a este mundo, odeio me alimentar das almas que não me pertence para minha própria sobrevivencia.

-Então porque ainda sobrevive? – temeu pela resposta com o nome do seu irmão.

-Prefiro guardar para mim mesma.

-Não confia em mim?

-Não disse isso. – ficou de costas para ele, observando seu reflexo no lago. Soltou a fita que sempre usava para prender seus belos cabelos.

Sesshoumaru observava calado, apreciando sua beleza. Seus belos cabelos agora soltos, voava com a brisa que batia.

-Porque me olha tanto, Sesshoumaru? – alisava a fita com a ponta de seus dedos.

-O que está fazendo? – era orgulhoso demais para revelar seus sentimentos por uma homana.

Kikyou se virou de frente para ele, encarando aqueles frios olhos cor de ambar.

-Pegue esta fita, guarde contigo – andou devagar até ele, observando a sua beleza masculina, abrindo sua mão (a única tbm..XD uauhahuahu) e colocando a fita dentro dela. Fechou a mão dele e colocou a sua por cima, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

-Porque está fazendo isso?

-Se encomoda...?

-...

-Sesshoumaru?

-Não.

-Só a guarde para si. – voltou a andar, e ele seguiu ela.

(Obs:. Aconteceu tudo no mesmo tempo, mas em lugares diferentes)

Oiii gente!

Aqui está o 2º cap...

T-T'' Só uma rewien?

Arigato NathBella Obrigada mto obrigada mesmo pelos elogios!

Espero que tenha gostado desse também!

Bjnhs

Sango-Chan


	3. Não me escondam nada

**CAP 3**

Dia seguinte...

Sango estava agachada, sentrada em cima dos joelhos, tomando chá. Mirok se levantou, e sentou-se na frente de sua esposa, que nem sequer abriu os olhos para olhar a cara do monge.

-Bom dia amor. – comprimentou ele.

-Bom dia...u.ú – disse num tom frio.

-Está brava não é?

-Porque? Deveria? – bebia o chá sem abrir os olhos ainda.

-E precisa falar? É por causa de ontem?

-...

-O que você tem, hein?

-Nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar.- se levantou, ainda sem olhar para ele, se dirigiu para outro comodo, foi impidida, Mirok segurou seu pulso, continuou sem olhar para ele, de costas,

-Preciso falar com você. –se levantou, agora segurava as mãos dela de uma forma mais carinhosa, fazendo ela pelo menos se virar para ele, Sango olhava para baixo.

-Estou te ouvindo...- falou num tom triste.

-Sango, eu te amo. – a abraçou muito forte – se eu morrese, eu queria que você pelo menos tivesse um filho meu. – segurava suas lágrimas.

-Me desculpa Mirok,eu prometi dar uns 20 filhos para você e a gente está quase um ano juntos, e nenhum...

-Não estou te cobrando nada, já fico muito feliz estando ao seu lado. Você é tudo para mim! Me desculpa..- a abraçava, ela menor que ele, encostava sua cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele lhe fazia carinho.

-Porque está falando em morte?

-Não é nada...

-Mirok..-colocou suas mãos em seus ombros – eu preciso lhe falar que.. – olhava bem dentro dos seus olhos.

-Sango! Mirok!

-Shippou Chan?

-Gome ne...- disse Shippou envergonhado ao ver o clima que tinha acabado de estragar.- K-chan pediu para que fossem ainda hoje lá no vilarejo.

-Hai Arigato Shippou Chan – disse Sango corada, saindo dos braços do marido.

-Quer alguma coisa?

-Fique mais um tempo com a gente Shippou Chan, até a gente ir.. "droga..era o momento ideal para falar"

-O que você escreveu para Sango? – perguntou InuYasha

-Hoje eles estarão aqui, e vamos fazer nosso combinado, para você sabe o que.

-Sim...droga, se eu não fosse hanyou! Odeio ser hanyou!

Kagome morreu por dentro, sabia o que aconteceria se ele virasse um youkai completo, ficou séria e fria.

Percebendo seu erro InuYasha se desculpou depressa.

-Desculpe amorzin, mas eu odeio você sabe que dia ¬¬..não posso te proteger.

-Mais ainda pode me amar.

Ele sorriu, puxando ela e lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

Kaede estava perto da floresta observando todo o movimento tranquilamente, quando viu sua irmã se aproximar.

-Bom dia minha irmã.

-Bom dia Kiky, você chegou tarde ontem a noite...(sem malicias)

-Estava..resolvendo algumas coisas u.u'

-Ahnm...u.u''

Sango e Mirok estavam de saída, depois de almoçar e conversar bastante. Ela estava ainda bastante preocupada com atitude de Mirok. E quem mais percebia toda a tenção entre o casal era K-chan.

"Ela sabe de tudo isso, de alguma forma sabe, ele está nervoso..a hora está chegando!"

-Nós..nós temos que ir Sango.

-Sim..-se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha dos amigos.

InuYasha levou Sango para fora, arranjando uma desculpa qualquer para afasta-la de Mirok e Kagome. A garota estranhou.

#Mirok e K-chan...#

-Mirok Kun...-abaixou a cabeça.

-Sayonara. –lhe deu um abraço forte de _amigo – _por favor, não se entristeça por minha causa...

-Cuide-se..

-Vou tentar.

Kagome afastou Sango, e a chamou para caminhar.

-Mas K-Chan..daqui a pouco vamos embora.

-Acho que você está tensa? O que foi?

-K-chan...

#Mirok e Inu...#

-Ei, cara – Mirok deu um abraço breve mas amigo- cuida dela.

-Pode deixar! – foram para fora.

-O que foi Sango?

-O que vocês estão me escondendo?

-Sango você está fora de si

-Não! Vocês estão estranhos, ficaram cochicando pelos cantos, falaram coisas engraçadas, não rir. Nenhum Osuwari hoje...todos com essa cara de enterro, fazendo coisas pelas minhas costas. Kohaku Kun a mesma coisa!

-Por favor, se acalme Sango.

-Não tem como! Ou vão me contar?

-...- os 3 se entreolharam.

-Então..-saiu andando nervosa.

-Sayonara amigos..-Mirok fechou os olhos, olhou bem para os amigos e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Shippou (tá..u.u teve despedida com ele tbm XD) no ombro de Kagome, a qual abraçava InuYasha agora, observavam o amigo ir embora, talvez, a ultima cena dele.

-Sango... – a segurou pelo braço.

-Mirok. – o abraçou forte (depois que eu vi que a cena anterior ficou igual o comecinho do clip do green day "Wake me Up when september ends"...amo essa musica que comecei a gostar antes de entrar na moda ;D) estava com lágrimas nos olhos – estavamos tão felizes juntos, e as poucas coisas que aconteceram de ruim, a perda dos nossos filhos, mas agora, tudo o que eu mais temia está acontecendo. – tremia.

-Sango..- apertou ela contra seu peito, demonstrando carinho, lhe acariciando a cabeça.

-Tudo o que é bom demais, uma hora acaba, e essa hora, eu acho que está chegando..

-Sango.."ela já está se entristecendo antes mesmo do que tem que acontecer, e por minha causa" – a abraçou de lado, e assim fora embora juntos para casa.

Anoiteceu, quando já era muito tarde, adormeceram abraçados.

Quando era 4 horas da manhã, Mirok tirou o braço de sua amada que abraça ele pelo pescoço. Saiu sem fazer nenhum barulho, mesmo se fizesse seria muito dificil escutar, uma tempestade com direito a raios e trovões bem barulhentos caia lá fora. Mirok tirou uma mala escondida dentro de um ármario, colocou sua roupa habitual de monge, seu cajado. Olhou uma ultima vez para o belo rosto de sua esposa, lhe dando um beijo suave para não acorda-la, virou-se para a gata que a olhava com olhar triste.

-Cuide dela Kirara, por favor. – acariciou a cabeça da gata que havia pulado no seu colo, miando como diz um "sim" como resposta. – Sayonara...

Pegou um cavalo, saiu correndo com ele a toda velocidade que o animal podia correr, pensando em toda sua felicidade que deixou para trás, os cabelos grudados na sua testa, misturados com lágrimas que foram deixada para trás e caindo no chão junto com os grossos pingos de chuva...

Amanjheceu, fazia uma manhã fria, nublada e úmida. Sango foi acordada pela claridade do sol que entrava pela janela que foi aberta pela tempestade, estava sentindo frio, sentia falta de um certo calor do seu lado.

-Mirok!

Chamou por Mirok mais vezes, sem resposta nenhuma, procurou-o pela casa toda, pelo jardim, pelo vilarejo inteiro, perguntou a todos, e não teve resposta positiva. Percebeu que não havia homens mais no vilarejo da Kaede (eles moram perto), ficou desesperada.

-Mirok..onde você foi parar? – estava dentro de casa. –Me desculpa – acariciou a barriga – eu não queria ter que perde-los novamente, mas é o único jeito, sou uma exterminadora e isso parece obra de um youkai...- abriu o ármario onde guardava todas a armadura, o hiraikotsu e etc...

Caiu duas cartas aos seus pés...


	4. Mistério finalmente revelado

Olhou os envelopes, não tinha endereço e nem remetente nenhum, pegou a primeira carta, e abriu o pergaminho, meio amarelado. Franziu a testa ao ver os desenhos.

-Kohaku? – se perguntou. – Reconhece isto Kirara? – agachou-se no chão, sentando em cima dos joelhos, e dando o envelope para a gata cheirar, miou como dizia um "sim".

"_Aneue (N/A: Siginifica "irmã mais velha" em japonês...)_

_Desculpe não ter te avisado, mais pelo menos isso quero que você tenha de lembrança de mim, se eu não voltar._

_Ainda ontem, em lembrei! Consegui lembrar tudo, minha memória finalmente está recuperada. –_ O coração de Sango acelereu, quando leu esta parte.

_Por favor me perdoe, Aneue. Eu me lembro que tive uma sensação estranha, tinha uma voz me controlando, podia ter um pouco de minha consciência, mas não o bastante para mim não poder ter machucado ninguém. Eu juro que nunca foi minha intenção feito você derramar lágrimas por minha causa, e nem ter matado nosso pai e companheiros. _

_Fico muito feliz que finalmente o Narak está morto, odeio ele até hoje, o amaldiço-o toda noite..._

_Eu só quero que saiba, que aonde quer que eu esteja você e todos sempre estarão no meu coração, e se eu seguir desse mundo para o outro, estarei te olhando e protejendo._

_O Mirok irá lhe falar melhor sobre tudo isso, sua cabeça deve estar cheia de perguntas. _

_Obrigado a tudo, eu te amo muito, minha irmã. E mil desculpas também!_

_Odeio despedidas! Você sabe disso, melhor que ningúem._

_Tentarei me comunicar com você (pelo menos tentarei, enquanto estiver vivo)_

_Abraços e beijos com muito carinho..._

_Kohaku-Kun."_

Lágrimas silenciosas rolavam pelo sua face, caindo sobre o papel e borrando um pouco a tinta.

-Ele se lembrou...sei que não foi sua culpa. Para onde partiu? Porque não falou nada? Mirok não me disse nada...-pegou e abriu o segundo envelope com as mãos trêmulas, e os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Na mesma hora que abriu o papel, reconheceu a letra.

"_Sango, meu amor..._

_Primeiramente, me desculpa, tenho coragem suficiente para enfrentar mais mil Naraks, mais não suporto, não aguento te ver triste, muito menos quando sei que é por minha causa._

_Não pude evitar, a guerra chegou para todos os homens, e youkais não podem interferir. O país todo está se matando (ouvindo Wake Me Up When September Ends i.i') me sinto um verdadeiro idiota, tanto tempo protejendo as pessoas, e agora matar quem eu nem conheço, e quem sabe um dia eu preteji. Não quero matar, só quero protejer os inocentes._

_Mas dizem que os inocentes nunca sobrevivem..._

_Se eu não voltar, quero que não se prenda sua vida a um cadaver, jamais me aborrecerei com você, se você, minha amada, for em busca da sua felicidade se casando com outro e lhe dar os filhos que não pude ter..._

_Não! Não estou de culpando por não me dar as crianças que tanto desejei, tenho uma certa culpa nisso, mas entre um feto, e você. Eu ainda prefiro você!..._

_Não tem como você responder essas cartas, e demorarei um pouco para poder escrever outras._

_Só quero que saiba que onde eu estiver, estarei ao seu lado, apoiando nas suas decisões, seja elas qual forem. Estarei pensando em você a cada segundo._

_Levei aquele desenho que a srta. Kagome chama de "foto" né? Sua foto está comigo, bem pertinho, para eu te ver você todos os dias quando a saudade apertar, e no envelope tem outra minha para você fazer o mesmo. _

_Não importa o que vai acontecer daqui para frente, eu sempre te amarei, não importa o tempo, a distância, ou as concequências._

_Você é a mulher mais linda, eu pertenço a você. Me desculpa, por todas as vezes que fui pervertido e lhe magoei, e por ser tão burro também. Não se preocupe, aqui não terá mulheres (acho que somente enfermeiras) mas nunca vou trocar a minha paixão da minha vida, por uma qualquer. Jamais!_

_Obrigado por tudo, por seu carinho, seu amor, amizade e todo cuidado que você teve por mim._

_Você é e sempre será uma pessoa mais do que espercial para mim. Te amo muito, muito, muito muito, muito, muito mesmo!_

_De quem nunca vai te esquecer, te quer bem, e te ama..._

_Mirok. "_

Abriu o envelope, e lá estava ele na foto, lindo, sorridente. Caiu sobre o futôn (é o nome que eles dão para os colchões que eles dormem em cima, dobram e guarda, por o país ser pequeno e as casas também), soluçava, abraçando a foto e as cartas, apertando sobre seu peito, com uma dor forte no coração.

-Kohaku...Mirok...seus imbecis! – griou com raiva e tristeza.

-Sango-Chan...- a garota estava parada encostada na parede, com o coração partido, lágrimas nos olhos, a ver sua melhor amiga assim.

-K-chan ..-levantou a cabeça, com o rosto lavado por lágrimas, abraçando o travesseiro do marido. Kagome correu até a amiga, que a abraçou bem forte, desabafando tudo em cima da garota.

-Kagome! Por favor, fala que isso é mentira, isso é mentira! É um pesadelo...

-Sango..eu também queria que fosse. – mais lágrimas sairam de seus olhos.

Os dias, as horas e os meses se passavam rastejando. A maioria dos dias sempre fazia um tempo nublado, as folhas amarelas e vermelhas caiam da árvore a cada vento que batia nos galhos.

Sango virou uma sombra, onde podia ser vista somente em sua casa, de vez em nunca no vilarejo, ou caminhando pela floresta coberta de folhas secas.

Era um vulto triste, sozinha, que raramente sorria. Sua companhia: Kirara.

Kagome sempre ia visita-la, compartilhavam sempre seus sentimentos, ia ajuda-la a viver, dava uma companhia. Mas não era sempre que podia estar lá, ela tinha os seus estudos, provas, trabalhos e outras ocupações...

Já havia se passado 2 meses, sem noticia dos dois, já dava para ver sua barriga, fazia o máximo para se animar, sabia que isso faria melhor ao filho, mais por mais que esforçasse não conseguia...

Todas as manhãs quando o carteiro (tá..u.u finje que tem um na era feudal) Sango corria e esperava todo dia esperançosamente o moço chegar com uma carta de seu amado e seu irmão.

Em uma das manhãs que chovia forte, lembrando o dia que ele partiu, foi quando o carteiro deu-lhe finalmente uma carta. Sorriu para a garota, que retribui o sorriso, por ter finalmente noticias deles.

Foi até a varanda, sentou-se ali mesmo, não se importanto com o frio que sentia, sentou em cima dos joelhos como de costume e abriu a carta quase correndo.

"_Querida Sango..._

_Deve estar preocupada comigo e com seu irmão, esses últimos meses não foi somente dificil para você._

_A guerra é uma coisa horrivel, enfrentamos uma, contra Narak era menos doloroso, já que ele não tinha sentimentos mesmo...Há mortes, cadavers e sangue por todo lado, a dor dos machucados não é nada comparado com o que sentimos ao ver todo esse inferno._

_Fisicamente, estou meio machucado, como todos aqui, acostumado com lutas, uso minhas próprias técnicas, apenas para defesa...Meu coração despedaçado._

_A única luz é a das bombas, a única música é as dos tiros. Risada? Nenhuma!_

_Ajudamos uns aos outros aqui, tentamos ficar firmes, mas a esperança uma hora acaba, aqui esta por um triz.._

_Estou pensando o tempo todo em você, pensando a hora que vamos nos ver, se abraçar, beijar...Quero você! Estou com muitas saudades! Te amo muito!_

_Kohaku, eleé muito novo para outra guerra, as vezes desabafa comigo, ou vejo ele chorar escondido, sempre repitindo o nome do seu pai e seu principalmete, como o da Rin também..._

_Conversamos muito agora, ele disse da memória recuperada, e sente muito mesmo, ele é um ótimo homem, com um ótimo coração._

_Agora tenho que ir..não estou aguentando em pé de cansaço._

_Te amo muito mesmo! Com muitas saudades..._

_De seu Mirok._

-Sango... –ouviu uma voz masculina familiar.

Limpou as lágrimas e olhou para aquele rosto que já tinha visto outras vezes.

Oiii gente! (que gente? U.U'')

Bom to atrasada em uma rewien .. !

Arigato as minhas 2 leitoras! XDD

NathBella: AHH! Muito muito muito muito ... obrigada mesmo! É mais a você que estou fazendo essa fic, porque ninguém lê...mesmo eu fazendo outras coisas para chamar atenção...mas nem isso! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, e acho que nunca tive uma boa ideia assim para fazer uma fic! E tinha que fazer uma redação que os pais morassem no interior na infância, depois fosse para o exterior e nisso ela tinha que ser discriminada e após 4 anos voltasse, também tinha que dar nomes aos personagens, eu fiz um fic de 3 folhas! Hahuauhauha o.o nossa que resposta de rewien grande ...o.o XDD Vc tem msn? v Arigato mesmo! Bjnhs

AlgumSer: Miga!Ahh desculpa, não tenho falado muito com vc no msn! Gomen neh? ' ...brigadenha por ler minha fic e vc é muito legal, adoro vc e temos mtas coisas em comum! Obrigada, arigato, thank's v...Bjnhs e até mais!

Obrigada a minhas duas e unicas leitoras! Ç.Ç''

E Bjnhs e até a proxima \o


	5. O rosto conhecido

-Sango... –ouviu uma voz masculina familiar.

Limpou as lágrimas e olhou para aquele rosto que já tinha visto outras vezes.

Cap. 5 – O rosto familiar.

-Há quanto tempo hein Sango?

-Sr..sr..

-Já pedi para que não me chamasse mais de senhor, Sango.

-K-Kuranusuki Takeda? (N/A: Quem não lembra..é o carinha que aparece no episodio "Sango, só você"...ele quer casar com ela, e o Mirok fica cheio de ciumes...lembraram? o.o'')

-Sango – sorriu, olhou bem para ela – fico muito feliz que se lembre de mim. E a cada dia que passa continua mais bonita

-Mas...mas o que faz aqui? –se levantou.

-Sou má companhia?

-Não é que..me desculpe – abaixou a cabeça.- Quer entrar?

-Sim, sim..vamos.

Entrou na casa que Sango mantinha. Sentaram-se um na frente do outro em cima das almofas no chão, enquando Sango se ocupava em fazer chá. (Pq japonês gosta tanto de chá? o.O). Ofereceu uma xicará com chá verde. (eca )

-Obrigado. –aceitou, tomou um gole, com olhar preocupado voltou seus olhos para Sango. – como você está?

-Na medida do possivel...- olhava para um ponto imaginario no chão. – e você?

-Se você está bem, eu também não estou.

-Kuranusuki...-suspirou.

-Está se perguntando porque estou aqui...bom, admito que ainda não te esqueci. Vim por amizade, Mirok me mandou uma carta e vim correndo depois que a li.

-U-uma carta? Posso ver?

-Claro. – tirou do bolso um envelope igual da carta que ele tinha mandando da guerra.

"_Sr. Kuranusuki Takeda..._

_Eu sei que não se damos muito bem, e nós dois sabemos muito bem o motivo. Mas por favor, eu sei que você ainda gosta muito da Sango, e sei que você que o melhor para ela, então eu gostaria que você fosse lá, para consola-la e dar sua amizade para ela.._

_E quero que saiba, que se acontecer alguma coisa comigo...bom espero que entenda, não quero que ela passe o resto de sua vida sozinha, pensando num morto._

_Só isso que eu te peço, por favor, cuide dela._

_Obrigado..._

_Sem mais._

_Mirok"_

-Obrigada por vir aqui. Pensei que tinha ido para a guerra também. – disse a garota, com a cabeça baixa, com a franja combrindo seus olhos, marejados de lágrimas.

-Não quis envolver meus homens nisso.

-Entendo.

-Sango, você merece ser feliz! Não fique assim...

-Não há como, e você sabe disso ele pode ter morrido hoje, ou até mesmo agora e eu não sei! Como quer que eu não fique assim? – estava brava, e lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto sem parar.

-Se ele morreu...isso não é motivo para você ficar chorando anos seguidos e...ele não podia ter te abandonado!

-Já chega! – deu um tapa forte na sua cara – ele pelo menos está lá! Você é muito egoista – sai andando com raiva para seu quarto.

Sentou-se numa cadeira, e pegou uma foto do Mirok que deixva sempre perto dela, abraçou, desesperada, saia do sério quando falavam dele assim!

Sango passou a tarde inteira no quarto, sem sair para fazer nada, até que quando anoiteceu Kuranusuki entrou.

-Sango..-bateu na porta.

-Pode entrar. – estava sentada abraçada com as pernas, olhando para fora.

-Você não comeu nada. Não sou bom cozinheiro, mas fiz o melhor que pude.

-Obrigada...-sentou-se no chçao, na frente da bandeja, pegou um prato e um par de hashi (palitinhos de comer XD) e começou a comer. – Já estava começando a ficar com fome.

-Está bom?

-Nada mau! Cozinha bem.

-Obrigado.

Não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro, e comiam em silêncio. Kuranusuki foi o que quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

-Desculpe, não devia ter dito aquelas coisas.

-E eu não devia ter te dado aquele tapa, desculpe.

-Você é forte! Principalmente para tapas...

-Treinei muito para dar tapas tão forte...- riu.

-Você é mais bonita sorrindo.

-...

-Por Mirok, vou cuidar de você.

-Obrigada. –abaixou a cabeça levemente para agradecer.

Não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro, e continuavam em silencio. Kuranusuki quebrou o silêncio primeiro.

-Desculpe, não devia ter falado aquelas coisas.

-E eu não devia ter te dado aquele tapa. Desculpe.

-Você é forte! Principalmente para tapas...

-Treinei muito no Mirok. –riu

-Você é mais bonita sorrindo.

-...

-Por Mirok, vou cuidar de você.

-Obrigada.

Oii gente! Td bem com vcs? Uhu \o ganhei mais uma leitora XDD.

Gomen né? O cap ficou meio pequeno ii'' mas dizem que é o que a gente escreve ou desenha é o reflexo do que sentimos por dentro...eu adoro desenhar é só faço desenhos tristes, minhas fics são sempre tristes e dramaticas.

Mas realmente estou muito triste ç.ç''

Obrigada a tudo...e agora o que interessa né:

NanaPaes-Leme: Oii! Arigato pela rewien!.. Sobre o Inu, na verdade eu não tinha pensado nisso o.O'' ..e muito obrigada mesmo! Eu já fiz 5 fics, e não gostei nenhuma delas ¬¬ essa é a que realmente estou empolgada, só que eu fiz um resumo tão xexelento que não é muitas pessoas que tão a fim de ler. Uhuhu eu adoro Green Day, e gosto também de The Calling, Simple Plan...Obrigada de novo, e Bjnhs!

NathBella: Nossa.. o.o'' sério que você quase chorou? Você é a segunda pessoa que falou isso, espero não deixar ninguém triste, mas se está emocionando é que tá boa né? AHHH eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Bjnhs e obrigada!

Alguem Ser: Oii! Td bem? v muito obrigada por estar lendo a fic, e estar me dando conselhos. Eu gosto muito de você e continue sempre essa pessoa madura que você é. Bjnhs


	6. Como você prefere ficar?

**Cap 6 - Como você prefere ficar?**

O Inverno finalmente chegou na terra do sol nascente, dando um tom branco para todos os lugares.

Kagome Higurashi, levantou a cabeça, olhou em sua volta, e viu que só estava ela, e alguns colegas na sua sala. A metade da sala já tinha terminado a prova, se levantou, e entregou para o professor, pegou sua bolsa, se expriguiçou e saiu.

-Kagome. – ouviu uma voz chamar ela.

-Oii Eri. (uma das amigas de K chan)

-Foi bem na prova?

-Eu acho que sim...finalmente a última do semestre.

De repente sentiu duas mãos taparem seus olhos, colocou sua mão sobre as do desconhecido, sentindo que tinha unhas grandes, e tocou a cabeça, sentindo um boné, e colocando as mãos dentro do mesmo, indo direto apertar suas orelhas. (kawaii -).

-Hm..não sei quem é, acho que é..o Souta.

-Sem graça...- disse o hanyoi soltando ela, e dando um selinho.

-Deixa eu ir indo, que eu to de vela...tchau K-Chan, tchau Inu-Kun. – disse Eri ajeitando a bolsa, e se despedindo do casal, indo em direção ao seu namorado Houjou. (o-O'')

-Então..vamos para casa Kagome?

-Uhum! Estou ..-bocejou.- cansada!

-Vem..eu te levo. –pegou ela no colo, e começou a correr bem rápido.

Em pouco tempo estavam em casa, Kagome tomou um banho, almoçou e descansou um pouco. Por volta das quatro da tarde acordou...InuYasha fazia carinho em seus cabelos de leve, com a cabeça da namorada apoiada no seu colo.

-Inu...Inu-Yasha. – abriu os olhos, sem entender direito onde estava.

-Acordou...- deu um beijo em sua testa.

-Hm..que soninho bom. – se expriguiçou, bocejando.

Se levantou, e foi lá fora.

-Que dia lindo! aaa resmungou InuYasha ironicamente.

-Ahh deixa de ser chato...olha que linda a neve caindo. – disse ela com os olhos brilhando, e fechando o ziper do seu casaco.

-Feh!..-riu e sumiu.

-Que kawaii..ei..InuYasha?Aii! - recebeu uma bolada de neve no meio da cara. Riu.

-Aé? - correu atrás da árvore sagrada, fez algumas bolas, e esperou InuYasha sair do esconderijo, quando ele saiu, recebeu 3 boladas de neve.

-Ahh você me paga! - levantou ela, e a jogou pra cima.

-NÃO! AHHHHHHH...- - caiu no colo dele de novo- Não faz mais isso!

-Porque? -jogou de novo.

-Porque sim! AHHHH

-Mas fazer o que? - pegou ela.

-Isso que você tá fazendo.

-O que? Isso! - jogou de novo.

-AHHHH! -caiu no colo dele- InuYasha...

-Ah..mas é tão legal fazer isso. - jogou de novo.

-AHHHH! INUYASHA SENTA! - caiu no colo dele, e caiu junto, sentindo a dor do senta.

-Aii Kagome - disse ele com a cara no chão, e o impacto dela caindo em cima dele.

-Aii..ninguém mandou...

-Agora você me paga. - segurou ela e começou a fazer coceguinhas.

-HaAHAHahahahAHAhAH!...InuYasha paraaa hahAHAHahaHAHAHA!

-Tá bom parei...- deitou do lado dela, na neve mesmo, dando seu braço como "apoio" para ela deitar.

-Seu pentelho..- sorriu.

-O pentelho mais que você gosta.

-É, eu te amo!

-Eu te amo também! - se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Kagome abriu as pernas e os braços várias vezes, formando um anjinho na neve em volta de si.

-Você já é um anjo!

Kagome sorriu com as palavras do namorado, olhando pro céu.

-Ei InuYasha...como você vai ficar?

-Hã?

-Você vai se tornar um humano, ou youkai? Eu me lembro que alguns meses atrás você estava pensando em se decidir...

-Kagome..-olhou para o céu pensativo também. - é uma decisão muito dificil...não pode ser tomada de uma hora para outra.

-Sim, eu sei, mas...faz tempo que você está para decidir...

-É..mas eu penso em todos os lados, queria me tornar um humano só para você, e ficar youkai para mais ficar mais forte, mas não seria mais o mesmo. E hanyoi me prejudica demais.

-Porque? Assim você não tem que tomar nenhuma decisão, fique assim.

-Hm...eu ainda não sei.

Sango estava na varanda da sua casa, alisando sua barriga, seu filho agora estava com 5 meses, sentia ele se mecher, e sorria em companhia da gata Kirara.

-Sabe Kirara...eleé meu único motivo por ainda estar lutando para viver, se não fosse ele, já teria desistido.

Continuava triste, mas não podia viver assim para o resto da vida, estava um pouco mais conformada.

Quando ia entrar, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

-Sango!

-Ah...-sorriu ao ver quem era - Kuranusuki!

-Ahá! Parou de me chamar de senhor. - brincou.

-Vamos...entre.

Ele entrou, e ela já se ocupou em fazer um chá.

-Obrigado Sango. - disse ele pegando a xicára e olhando para ela. - espera um pouco...não vai me dizer que você está grávida?

-Sim! Estou ...já dá pra reparar é? - olhou para a barriga.

-Parabéns - disse ele com um desapontamento na voz. - e então é por isso que Mirok mandou aquela carta?

-Não..ele ainda não sabe, não consegui contar para ele. E estou anciosa pra quando ele voltar me ver assim...

"Ela ainda tem esperanças dele voltar..." pensou ele tristemnete.

-E se ele não voltar?

-Ele VAI voltar! - disse ela com certeza na voz, ficando um pouco nervosa.

**Bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite. **

**Esse cap ficou estupido --'**

**O.o"" Um monte de gente veio com as rewiens, quase me crucificando porque o mala do Kuranusuki Takeda voltou a atrapalhar a vida da Sango..**

**Mas...vocês querem saber se eu vou juntar eles? A resposta é...é...o.o continuem a ler! Hauhauhuahuhaa má**

**E agora..o.o'**

**Resposta das rewiens:**

**NathBella: UHAHUAUHAHUAUHA adorei o chingamento do tonto do Kuranusuki..aquele viado òo mas continua vendo a fic, o.o e aí você vai saber se ele morre, se ele fica...ou o que irá acontecer. O Cap 5 ficou um lixo..mas espero que você tenha gostado desse...Bjnhs**

**Gaby Chan -IF- Kagome: AHHHHHHHH MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pula em você uuhuhuhu mana no pulando ebbaaa ...tá ae cap. 6 e que bom que você gostou! ...o.o' Bom..manenha te amodoro AMODORO MINHA MANENHA P quero que todos saibam UHAUHAUHAUH o.O'' Bjnhs**

**Nana-PaesLeme: Calma o-o não precisa me crucificar só porque eu coloquei essa bicha inrustida do Kuranusuki nessa fic..auhahua XD...ele é um mala mesmo ¬¬ ..e fic esse cap pensando em você porque toda rewien você pergunta "Hanyou ou Youkai"...então tá aí a resposta..porque sabe, nem eu ainda sei " ...espero que tenha gostado do cap. Vlw pela rewien. **

**(Momento feliz como diz você:) Eu também gosto de avril, simple plan... mais green day ¬ é demais! Bjnhs**


	7. Se preparando

Sango estava na varanda da sua casa, alisando sua barriga, seu filho agora estava com 5 meses, sentia ele se mecher, e sorria em companhia da gata Kirara.

-Sabe Kirara...eleé meu único motivo por ainda estar lutando para viver, se não fosse ele, já teria desistido.

Continuava triste, mas não podia viver assim para o resto da vida, estava um pouco mais conformada.

Quando ia entrar, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

-Sango!

-Ah...-sorriu ao ver quem era - Kuranusuki!

-Ahá! Parou de me chamar de senhor. - brincou.

-Vamos...entre.

Ele entrou, e ela já se ocupou em fazer um chá.

-Obrigado Sango. - disse ele pegando a xicára e olhando para ela. - espera um pouco...não vai me dizer que você está grávida?

-Sim! Estou ...já dá pra reparar é? - olhou para a barriga.

-Parabéns - disse ele com um desapontamento na voz. - e então é por isso que Mirok mandou aquela carta?

-Não..ele ainda não sabe, não consegui contar para ele. E estou anciosa pra quando ele voltar me ver assim...

"Ela ainda tem esperanças dele voltar..." pensou ele tristemente.

-E se ele não voltar?

-Ele VAI voltar! - disse ela com certeza na voz, ficando um pouco nervosa.

**Cap 7 – Se preparando...**

-Desculpe Sango, eu vacilei de novo...!

-Tudo bem, mas essa é a última vez que eu aceito suas desculpas, ele é um homem corajoso, que está lá fora lutando e exijo que você não fale assim dele embaixo do meu teto e muito menos na minha frente!

-..Desculpa!

-Er...licença.

-Kagome! – Sango sorriu para a amiga.

-Er...hehe, desculpa atrapalhar.

-Nada, entra!

-Arigato! – tirou os sapatos e entrou, abraçou ela forte. – como tem passado?

-Indo né..mas e você?

-Bem! Recebi as notas dos testes, e consegui passar de ano...! Puxa...já estamos no final de novembro...aliás, hoje é o ultimo dia do mês né?

-Sim!..e o Natal esta chegando.

-Ei Kagome..se...se...se...se o Mirok não voltar até lá..eu...

-Claro que pode passar o tempo das festas com a gente! Não é o que todo ano devemos fazer? – Kagome disse com um pouco de empolgação na voz para animar a amiga.

-Sim..obrigada!

-E aí tá de quantos meses?

-Eu acho que vai ser de mais ou menos abril ou maio!

-Que ótimo! Logo vou ter uma "subrinha" nee-chan! – sorriu.

-Arigato! – sorriu mais ainda, se lembrando do filho.

Era de noite, quando InuYasha veio buscar Kagome e ver Sango, conversaram, jantaram (com o mala do Kuranusuki por perto ¬¬) e depois o casal foram embora.

Sango ficou observando na porta, os dois se afastarem de mãos dadas, não sabia do que exatamente eles estavam falando, mas Kagome e InuYasha sorriam, pararam um pouco, e deram um beijo rápido, se abraçaram e voltaram a andar.

Sango se lembrou de um dos dias parecidos, quando Mirok estava com ela.

-----FlashBack-----

Era um dia ensolorado da primaveira, Sango e Mirok andavam entre as flores de mãos dadas, eles apenas namoravam. Uma brisa agradavel mechia os cabelos da jovem, deixando ela mais bonita.

-Mirok...você não tinha jeito, ou será que ainda não tem? – riu.

-Eii! – sorria – eu tomei jeito sim! Eu só tenho olhos para você, e você sabe muito bem disso...eu te amo! – a beijou.

Ficaram se beijando por um tempo, até eles pararem para recuperar o folêgo.

-Eu te amo também.

Mirok tropeçou numa pedra, e caiu em cima dela (sem malicias...o-o'). A garota corou com a situação, ele "rolou" para o lado, e ela deitou em cima de seu peito. Ficaram quietos por um tempo, estava um pôr do sol lindo, e estavam no meio de diversas flores.

"Tudo está perfeito...flores e o perfume delas, pôr do sol...acho que não há momento melhor" pensava Mirok sorrindo sozinho.

-No que você está pensando que está todo sorridente, amor?

-Em você..!

Sango sorriu com as palavras. Ele se sentou, puxando junto a namorada.

-O que foi?

-Sango...-Mirok pegou uma de suas mãos, ficou segurando, e a sua outra mão, colocou no rosto da jovem, que fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o carinho. – você se lembra daquele dia ..do vilarejo das mulheres youkais?

-Como eu podia me esquecer? Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida...-abriu os olhos, fixando seu olhar nele.

-Você lembra o que eu te disse...? Eu falei que depois que a maldição da minha mãe sumisse, eu queria morar com você...e agora estamos namorando.

-Sim..

-Sango...você se arrepende disso?

-Jamais!

-Então...você aceita ser minha esposa..- olhou para o lado, escolheu a flor mais bonita e lhe entregou, fazendo uma reverência – e morar comigo o resto de sua vida, ser a mãe dos meus filhos..até que a morte nos separe?

-Mi..- seus olhos brilhavam, pegou a flor, sorria de orelha a orelha.

-Você aceita?

-É claro que eu aceito. – pulou no pescoço dele, derrubando Mirok de novo no chão.

-Sango! – a abraçou forte.

Se beijaram, até perderem o folêgo. (o.O")

-Eu te amo muito!

-Eu também..

-Eu quero que o tempo pare, e nunca mais acabe.

-Não sei porque..sempre estarei ao seu lado, não vou te abandonar jamais.

-Obrigada...sem você a minha vida não teria sentido.

-Não tem de que...- sorriu.

Ficaram mais um tempo naquele lugar, namorando, para que isso jamais saisse da memória deles. Na hora de ir embora, Mirok carregou Sango nas costas, por vontade própria.

Chegaram em casa um pouco tarde, no dia seguinte fizeram um almoço para anunciar a noticia a todos, e assim depois de um mês se casaram.

Aquela flor Sango colocou dentro de um livro, para que secasse e guardasse até quando desse.

----Fim do Flashback----

Sentiu os olhos encherem de água, não conseguiu segurar, e acabou chorando mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte Sango acordou cedo como de costume, e foi lá fora ver o dia. Fazia muito frio, e tudo estava tudo branquinho da neve. Olhou para o chão, e viu duas cartas, pegou e sorriu ao reconhecer a letra.

-Mirok..Kohaku!

"Mana...

E aí mana, como vai? Espero que esteja feliz, talvez nós não voltaremos até o Natal, mas pelo menos eu prometo que um dia eu volto para você, maninha! Pode esperar...

A guerra não é fácil, mas tem males que vem para bem como o papai dizia...você se lembra?

Quando não estou lutando, estou lembrando de muitas coisas que me faz sorrir.

Você se lembra daquele dia que você tava treinando, e uns caras começaram a olhar para você? Eu sai correndo com raiva átras deles, levei uma bronca, mas agora se lembrando é até engraçado...haha, que não gostou muito dessa história de uns caras foi o Mirok!

Mana..se possivel, não fica triste.

O Natal está chegando, e passe com a Kagome e o Inu..como todos os anos! Se alegre, e o ano novo também está aí. Espero que fique contente pelas datas festivas estarem aí, e esqueça dos seus problemas! Faça isso por nós.

Nada mais a dizer...

Tenha um feliz Natal, e um bom ano novo, e que ele comece com mais esperanças para nós todos né?

Do seu irmão que não te esquece e te ama...

Kohaku.."

Sorriu, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, abriu a segunda carta.

"Sango, minha querida...

Espero que esteja bem!

Bom...o que eu queria falar, Kohaku já falou. Estamos mais unidos que nunca...

Você pode não estar do meu lado, mas está sempre no meu coração! A saudades é uma coisa terrivel.

Não queria nunca e nem imaginei estar passando por isso de novo...e espero nunca mais passar. Quero viver em paz, chegar em casa.

Ah...todos dias penso e sonho com isso, chegando em casa, e finalmente poder te ver de novo. Eu não vejo a hora, e acredite com muita fé que isso um dia vai acontecer, e se pensarmos com força vai acontecer sim!

Você não merecia estar passando por isso, já não bastava o medo do Narak fazer algo a seu irmão...e agora isso?

Rezo todos os dias, para que você esteja bem, e eu voltar para casa.

Eu te amo muito!

Desculpa não ter mandado outras cartas, mas apesar de não ter tempo, ando muito cansado.

Eu quero ir embora desse inferno.

Apesar do papel ser pequeno, você sabe que meus sentimentos por você está cada dia mais forte, e toda hora você está aqui, no meu coração. Lembre-se disso e sorria, por favor.

Nesse Natal, acho que não vamos poder passarmos juntos, mas de uma certa forma, estamos sempre ligados, ok?

Boas festas! Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, Eu te amo, hoje e sempre!

Muitos beijos...

Mirok-kun"

Sango passou as costas da mão nos olhos, abraçou as cartas com força e rezou para que um dia pudesse que seu maior sonho se tornasse realidade agora.

**------**

Domo Otakus!

Tudo bem?

Aqui estou eow \o\ ...postando mais um cap!

Espero que tenham gostado, e acho que agora só vou atualizar em fim de semana mesmo. ¬¬ fim de ano, provas, trabalhos e mais um monte de merda u.u..

Espero que tenham gostado..e agora o que interessa:

Gaby Chan - IF Kagome: Porkinha! (é carinhoso..o.o") uia mana, como o não deixa eu postar os meus caps incluindo os asteristicos que usamos para jogar rpg, vai isso aqui mesmo: "Encara mana também" e ae...ò.ó pelo menos eu posto XDD tadenha da mana! E quando vc vai tomar vergonha na cara e postar suas fics? o.O" Te amodoro \o/ Bjnhs..

NathBella: Ebaaa, estava esperando sua rewienzenha como sempre e fico feliz de recebe-la! Claro né ¬¬ XD ..e desculpa pela demora mas...XD...e não decidi se mato ou não o Mirok? O que você acha? HAHAHAHA (eu dando risada maléfica) o.O" besta eu né? XDDD nhe nhe...eu não tenho um pingo de criatividade quando se trata de InuXKag..agora Mir e San ...é comigo mesmo! E todo mundo faz fics dele, e é dificil fazerem fics minhas (Sango XD) Bjnhs...

Nana-PaesLeme: Oii (respondendo as rewiens vendo e ouvindo wake me up...cantando) summer was come to pass, the innocente can never last, wake me...chega ¬¬ XD...bom, vc tem bom gosto pra msk! Weee! Vc está abençoada e salva de pagodes, sertanojo...uhauhahua XD...Kuranusuki filho da P...Pura mãe brasileira! Heheh..XD...Bjnhs e vlw!

Sango-Yuki: Domo Xará! Somos Sango's (dá uma de Sakura e tem uma inter: ÒO eu sou a verdadeira hehehe)...eu sou baka mesmo, liga não! Espero que goste desse cap tbm.. Bjnhs

Até mais e beijos a todas! (porque nenhum menino lê minha fic XD)..ok a todos (as) XD...fuiii


	8. Boas festas

**Era atual.**

**8 e meia da manhã...**

Abriu os olhos, uma luz atravessava sem permissão, as frestas da janela do quarto, acordando a jovem. Se sentou na cama, derrubando o gato que dormia em cima dela.

-Feliz Natal Buyo! – falou Kagome com o gato, que a olhava feio por ter acordado ele.

Se levantou derrubando o gato de novo no chão, abrindo a janela com uma felicidade no coração.

Se arrumou, e desceu as escadas pulando.

-Feliz Natal mãe, Souta e vô!

-Feliz NatalKagome..!

Se sentou na cadeira, pegando algumas coisas para o seu café. Ela cantarolava uma música natalina.

-Está bem felizinha hoje, hein?

-Aham, e hoje vou as compras com o InuYasha!

-Hmmm, já entendi porque a felicidade dela. – disse Souta sorrindo malicioso.

-E você? O que vai dar a sua namoradinha?

-Ela não é minha namoradinha, eu namoro com ela desde a 3º série!

-Eu sei disso, fui eu que ajudei, seu ingrato!

-Ingrata é você..!

-Chega os dois de discussão, hoje é natal, paz e harmonia.

-Hunf. – Kagome voltou a comer.

-Olá! – disse uma voz masculina vindo do Hall.

-InuYashaaaaaa! – Kagome se levantou e correu até ele.

Abraçou ele, e deu um beijo apaixonado, alguns curiosos espionavam.

-Feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal também amor!

-Bom..você está pronta?

-Sim! Vamos. – pegou do cabide (aquele de chapeu...u-u') seu casaco, cachecol, e uma touca, colocou duas botas que não passavam do calcanhar e saiu de mãos dadas com o namorado.

-O que pretende comprar? – disse InuYasha andando pelas ruas, com uma touca, e uma roupa mais normal.

-Bom...o seu presente eu já comprei e..

-O que é?

-Deixa de ser curioso! A meia noite você vai saber!

-Ah K-chan...sem graça.

-Brigada, também te amo...bom, na verdade não sei o que comprar, mas vou dar uma pesquisada. Que lindos tecidos, é a cara da Sango! Vem cá, vamos entrar nessa loja. – puxou o namorado.

Ele cruzou os braços, só estava indo lá para carregar sacolas, como todo ano.

-Você acha que vermelho combina mais com ela..preto...ou azul?

-Tanto faz.

-Vai...ajuda!

-Feh! Azul.

-Tem razão, com bordado, sem bordado? Bordado de flor, borboleta, ou esse aqui?

-Qualquer um. – bufou perdendo a paciência.

-Falando na Sango...coitada dela, eu vou visitar ela antes de anoitecer, ela deve estar muito triste.

----------

Sango abriu os olhos com o encomodo de um raio de luz do sol que entrava pela fresta da janela sem permissão, antes de levantar, ficou ali pensando até se tocar que dia que era e que finalmente era Natal, enquanto fazia carinho na gata que estava adormecida e quentinha embaixo das cobertas.

Se levantou em companhia da gata, com o coração apertado, parando na sala, onde Kagome tentou deixar uma certa alegria para casa, enfeitando toda ela com enfeites da era dela, que na opinião de Kagome era muito estranho. Andou até a árvore de Natal e se agachou na sua frente, olhando para seu reflexo deformado em uma das bolas vermelhas.

-Só a Kagome mesmo para querer que o Natal seja aqui – abaixou a cabeça, fixando seu olhar para os vários presentes com embrulhos divertidos, pegou um deles na qual tinha uma etiquetinha escrita "Mirok". Suspirou e foi para a cozinha, comeu qualquer coisa e se arrumou.

Limpu a casa inteira, não tirando seus pensametos um minuto sequer de duas pessoas muito preciosas.

-----------

Por volta das seis da noite, Kagome apareceu fazendo o maior escandalo e abraçando a amiga, e derrubando um monte de presentes em cima dela.

-Eii Kagome! Tá bem feliz. – Sango deu um sorriso forçado. – E eu já arrumei a casa.- aumentou o sorriso, fazendo ele parecer mais falso ainda.

-Eu já vou guardar e ...- se agachou arrumando os presentes embaixo da árvore – Sango...- se levantou e colocou suas duas mãos sobre o ombro da amiga, que abaixou a cabeça.

-Não tem como se animar...olha só, não quero ficar assim, mas não consigo evitar...a gente ia fazer um ano e pouco de casado, e ia ser nosso primeiro natal juntos, e ...eu fiz tantos planos que eu tenho medo que não aconteça! – Sango abraçou Kagome tremendo, com os olhos já marejados de lágrimas. – Não quero estragar seu dia, e nem de ninguém, estou cansada de ser a vitima, a coitadinha e ..-calou-se quando viu uma pessoa entrar.

-Da licença..

-Rin! – Sango abraçou ela.

-Como vai menina?

-Na medida do possivel e você?

-Também...

-Muita falta dos nossos amores né? – disse Sango, forçando outro sorriso.

-Pois é...err, mudando de assunto, onde eu ponho esses presentes? – sorriu Rin.

-Pode por ali embaixo daquela árvore de mentira.

-Nossa..que coisas estranhas são essas?

-Pergunte pra K-chan!

-Hehe...e foi ela que me convidou.

-Eu te convidei várias vezes mais você nunca respondia minhas cartas ou nada...e não te achei em nenhum lugar. (Putz..sumi com um monte de personagens, desculpa!)

-Boa noite. – Kikyou entrou com a voz fria de sempre, acompanhada de Sesshoumaru e Jaken.

-Podem entrar. – disse Sango forçando outro sorriso.

Mais tarde chegou InuYasha, Myuuga e Kaede. (o.O") Comeram as 11:30 da noite, conversaram e quando chegou a hora todos receberam presentes. Sango ganhou alguns tecidos de Kagome, InuYasha ganhou um boné novo e roupas "normais", Kaede ganhou um espelho (sem criatividadeEeEe ¬¬) ..enfim todos ganharam presentes, até Kirara.

Quando passava das duas da manhã, todos ainda conversavam, exceto Kaede que foi para a casa dormir, Sango estava sentada lá fora, olhando para as estrelas pensativas, sorrindo sozinha com lembranças.

_..: FlashBack:.._

_Sango e Mirok estavam deitados sobre a grama, em uma noite de verão, muito fresca e agradável. O céu estava estrelado, e a lua estava minguante._

_A garota completamente apaixonada estava deitada sobre o peito do noivo, que acariciava sua cabeça, enquando ela fazia o mesmo em seus cabelos._

_-Sango..se algum dia eu tiver que sair, trabalho..ou viagem, e você sentir saudades de mim, ou vice e versa, olhe para o céu... veja as estrelas, e a lua... e quando eu ver isso, o brilho que elas tem não se compara ao seu..._

_-Mirok, você é tão fofo comigo...ok eu vou olhar, eu te amo muito! – se apoiou sobre um dos ombros e deu um selinho no namorado, e voltou a ficar deitado com ele, enquanto conversavam calmamente..._

_..: Fim do FlashBakc :.._

-Sango..

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos, sorrindo sozinha, deixando lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem sobre seu belo rosto, olhando para o céu ocultado pelas nuvens, mas que as vezes deixava ver a lua.

-Sango...

-Hm? – olhou para trás. – Rin..senta aí.

-Você não tá com frio?

-Um pouco..mas não importa.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Pensando...tendo lembranças.

-Mirok?

-Também...me lembro da infância com o Kohaku, velhos tempos né? – Sango olhou para a adolescente, com os olhos brilhantes. – Ainda me lembro...quando você era pequenininha, vivia na barra da calça do Sesshoumaru, pedindo para ele lhe esperar.

-É...- riu – eu lembro!

-Agora vejo como você está diferente, mas está muito bonita.

-Obrigada...você também. – ficaram quietas por um tempo, olhando o céu cheio de nuvens que "andavam" para o sul. – Você ...tem esperança deles voltarem um dia, Sango?

-Claro! Rezo todos os dias para isso...é meu maior sonho no momento...e você?

-As vezes perco a esperança, me sinto desesperada e sozinha, desamparada e caio no choro...mas uma voz, uma luz afasta esses pensamentos de mim! ...Eu sei que eles vão voltar!

-Sim...- Sango abriu um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Ei vocês duas...vão pegar uma pneumonia se ficarem aí fora. – disse InuYasha encostado no batende da porta, segurando duas canecas. – Toma..se esquetem, chocolate quente, vamos entrar. – ofereceu as canecas as garotas, e ofereceu a mão para que elas se levantassem, aceitaram e levantaram.

Rin e InuYasha entraram conversando, Sango deu uma última espiadinha no céu, que no exato momento que ela olhou, a nuvem cobriu a lua, deixando o céu com um tol azul acizentado derrubando neve sobre a grama congelada.

-Feliz Natal..Koharu e Mirok. – disse num sussuro para si mesma.

No momento ela não sabia que os dois havia falado a mesma coisa para eles, e para ela antes de se deitarem, depois de um longo dia para os garotos.

------------------------

Domo peoples!

Tudo oká com v6? Espero que sim!

Bom...feriadão chegando, ebaa e eu vou viajar, só volto terça, por isso eu atualizei isso aqui antes de viajar né? Quem vai ficar em casa não pode ficar no tédio.

Bom feriado a todos vocês!

Bjnhs

JúSango-Chan


	9. Infeliz Ano Novo

**Cap 9 – Infeliz Ano Novo.**

As semanas se passaram, e para alguns nada acontecia de novo.

No ano novo, Sango queria passar sozinha, mas a insistência de Kagome a convenceu passar com todos do vilarejo, pois Kagome ia passar com a familia dela e junto com InuYasha.

Eram quase 7 horas da noite, quandp Shippou veio buscar ela, senão a garota não ia.

No fim das contas, todo o tempo ela era apenas uma sombra, sentada num canto qualquer, com Kirara no seu colo. Em sua volta todos comiam, riam, bebiam, dançavam, conversavam...todos...todos menos ela.

Meia noite chegou, e todos brindaram, Sango foi comprimentar os conhecidos, e depois foi embora. No caminho pensativa, e olhando para o céu, completamente distraida acabou esbarrando em alguma coisa, melhor em alguém.

-D...desculpe – disse ela olhado para cima para ver o rosto oculto pela escuridão.

------

Enquanto isso na Era Atual..

Toda a familia Higurashi se cumprimentava feliz, por estarem mais um ano juntos.

Inu-Yasha pegou Kagome no colo, exatamente quando deu meia-noite, girou ela, enquanto a garota ria feliz, ainda no colo de InuYasha, ela aproximou seu rosto do dele sorridente.

-Pronto para o 1º beijo do ano?

-Claro que sim, meu amor!

Kagome fechou os olhos, e inclinou a cabeça para a direita, ficando a menos de 5cm perto dos lábios do hanyoi. Abriu a boca de leve, quando ia dar um selinho nele, foi impedida.

-Espero – disse ele com o dedo indicador no lábios de Kagome.

-O que foi Inu?

-Eu te amo!

-Eu te amo...- sorriu – o primeiro eu te amo do ano.

InuYasha sorriu com os olhos brilhantes, os dois repetiram a cena, Kagome beijou os lábios de leve do namorado, aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem com a língua, Inu abriu a boca dando passagem, deixando as duas línguas dançarem harmonisamente.

O beijo foi interrompido pela crincisse do Souta, que foi lá e colocou o dedo no meio dos lábios dos dois. Kagome se enfureceu, e saiu correndo átras dele, enquando InuYasha ria da cena.

-------

Sango se levantou com ajuda do homem que segurou sua mão, e a levantou.

-Kuranusuki...Olá! (acharam que era o Mirok né? Uhauhahuauh P)

-Oii Sango, minha linda.

Sango fez um cara feia, depois do adjetivo, mas preferiu ficar quieta.

-O que trás você vir de longe, e a essa hora da noite?

-Vim te dar um feliz ano novo – disse ele puxando ela para um abraço.

O coração de Sango acelerou, e ela sentiu o sangue subir para face dela, e suas pernas ficarem moles. Sango nunca tinha ficado tão próxima e nem com o corpo colado, a nenhum homem, a não ser Mirok.

-Não vai retrubuir o abraço Sango? É um abraço sem compromisso nenhum..somos amigos, não somos?

-Sim...- Sango abraçou ele sem jeito, e se separou logo.

-Posso dormir na sua casa hoje? Amnhã eu já vou para não te encomodar mais...

-Claro, não tem problema. – disse em meio contragosto.

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, em silêncio, não se ouvia nada, apenas o barulho de eles afundando os pés na neve.

Chegaram em casa, Sango arrumou a cama de Kuranusuki na sala e foi se deitar.

Ficou sozinha, apenas com Kirara dormindo embaixo das suas cobertas, olhando para o teto pensativa, observando as vezes a neve que caia em silêncio sobre a grama.

"Onde você estára Mirok ...será que o Kohaku está bem? Passsar o ano novo no meio daquele inferno, não deve ser nem um pouco fácil...droga, a gente tinha tantos planos nesse final de ano, planos felizes...eu sinto tantas saudades..." virou-se de barriga para o chão, abraçou o travesseiro, enquanto algumas lágrimas insistiam em escorrer.

Acabou adormecendo, sonhando no dia em que Mirok voltasse e estivesse ali do lado dela. O sonho foi interrompido por uma pessoa, que falava alguma coisa que Sango não conseguia entender, era uma pessoa com o capuz e o manro preto preto, ocultando seu rosto.

-Sango...Sango, vá...vá até...- dizia a mulher devagar, com certa dificuldade também, deixando Sango aguniada.

----  
Enquanto Sango tinha seu sonho, Kuranusuki foi andando até o quarto dela na ponta dos pés, abriu a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho, e encontrou a garota dormindo, ela resmungava e se mechia demais, achou que estava tendo um sonho confuso.

Kuranusuki se sentou na beira da cama, olhando para o rosto dela, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, e se abaixou mais, e ficou observando Sango dormir.

Ele aproximou o rosto do de Sango, e quando estava prestesa beija-la. Sango acordou, mas continuou finjindo que dormia ainda...

-----------------------------------  
**Oiii!**

**Gente...me matem, eu deixo ç-ç''**

**Realmente, eu tava com uma priguiça do caramba XD...mas também ultimas semanas de aula é meio dificil, provas finais, e trabalhos x.x ...**

**Mas bom, o que interessa é que eu to aqui!**

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo..e por favor, desculpa tá...i.i**

**Resposta das rewiens:**

**Ju-Sng:** Oiiii! Valei pelas milhares de rewiens...o.O" ...e ainda bem que você gostou da fic, e quase chorou nakele cap. Que todo mundo quase chorou também! Bjnhs Miga...

**NathBella:** Oiii! Proximo capitulo eu faço um dia na guerra, boa ideia, brigada viu! Bjnhs e desculpa a demora, fã nº 1 da minha fic! rsrs


	10. Vivo ou morto?

**Capitulo 10 - Vivo ou Morto?**

Sango finjiu que continuava a domir, e sem Kuranusuki perceber, a garota enfiou a mão por debaixo do colchão, e tirou uma pequena faca que deixava lá, por via das dúvidas. Enquanto ele colocava a mão de leve no rosto de Sango, aproximando o rosto...em menos de 3 cm perto do rosto dele, Sango foi mais rápida.

"Você me paga" pensou Sango chutando com os dois pés a barriga dele, fazendo ele voar para o chão, ela imobolizou ele por completo, dando uma gravata nele e ameaçando com a faca cortar seu pescoço.

-S...S...Sango – disse ele num sussuro sufocado, tentando se livrar da gravata da garota, sem ar.

-Como você se atreve a fazer isso comigo? – disse Sango segurando as lágrimas, vermelha de raiva. –Saia daqui agora! – disse ela num berro, largando ele no chão com raiva, fazendo ele rolar.

Kuranusuki ficou espantado, era a primeira vez que via a garota naquele estado.

-Saia daqui agora! – berrou Sango mais uma vez, abrindo a porta com um chute.

-Sango..por favor, me desculpe..eu perdi o controle...eu...- disse Kuranusuki se levantando, e andando devagar, levantando as maos com se fosse abraça-la.

Kirara olhava de um a outro, Sango desabou no chão, murmurando palavras parecidas com alguma coisa "Saia daqui, antes que as coisas se tornem piores"...Kirara se arrepiou, vendo o estado da dona, se transformou, e entrou na frente de Sango, rosnando para Kuranusuki.

-Kir...- tentou ele se aproximar. Kirara não queria conversa (como se ela falasse XD), ela avançou para Kuranusuki como se fosse morde-lo.

Finalmente depois de muita confusão ele foi embora.

Kirara carinhosamente, chegou perto de Sango, ronronando e acolhendo a dona. (i.i kawaii)

------

Enquanto isso...:

Mirok corria com seu bastão na mão, a canseira e a dor dominando cada parte do seu corpo, ele correu em direção à seus inimigos, e logo um homem mais alto que ele, veio batendo sua espada contra o bastão de Mirok.

Ele defendeu facilmente, mas de raspão recebeu outro corte de outra espada na sua perna, ele ignorou a dor e partiu para cima. Pulou com raiva, e chutou a cabeça de um, derrubando o mesmo no chão. Acertou o bastão na nuca de outro, fazendo ele desmaiar imediatamente.

Depois de muito sangue, raiva, e tudo mais, seu periodo acabou, e ele se recolheu para a barraca.

Encontrou lá Kohaku, se sentaram juntos em um canto mais silencioso e tornaram a conversar, se tornaram muito amigos ultimamente.

Depois pegou alguns remedios, foi tomar banho, e passou remedio em todos seus outros ferimentos, incluse o da perna, que apesar de parecer que fora raspão, estava bem fundo.

-----------

Sango se sentou entediada, preocupada como sempre, e muito pensativa.

"Aquele sonho...eu sinto, que não era apenas um sonho, e quando eu finalmente ia descobrir o que ela falava..fui interrompida por Kuranusuki, que ódio!"

Passaram algumas semanas do acontecimento entre Sango e Kuranusuke, e nesse meio tempo Mirok, por mais que confiasse em Sango, tinha medo que rolasse algo mais entre eles, talvez porque estivesse começando a se desesperar, como ela, e sem ter noticias de sua amada.

Sango acariciava sua barriga enorme e ora lia um livro, e ora observava a neve em sua frente derreter, com a chegada de um sinal d sol, entre as nuvens acizentadas, dando passagem para pequenos pedaços do céu azul.

Voltou seus olhos a leitura, quando perdeu a concentração de novo, quando ouviu cascos de cavalos sobre o chão, se levantou anciosa, seu coração começou a acelerar, e o livro caira aberto no chão em uma página qualquer.

Uma carruagem parou no meio de seu jardim, e Sango apertava os olhos contra a carruagem, e olhava a saída de alguem de dentro da carruagem.

Kuranusuke desceu com seu ar de rei, posudo como de costume e lançou um aberto sorriso a Sango, quando viu que ela permanecia de pé, olhando-o.

Ela não retribuiu o tal gesto, se agachando no chão, para pegar o livro e se sentar de novo, falando com a voz arrastada:

-Ah..é você!

-Esperava o Mirok, não é?

-Claro! - ela ignorou sua presença e continuou, ou pelo menos tentava ler.

Kuranusuke avançava e Kirara saiu de dentro de casa rosnando, com os pelos uriçados.

-Calma Kirara! - disse ele calmamente, tirando os sapatos e pisando no carpete de madeira. - Sango...por favor, me desculpe, eu perdi completamente o conttrole e nãoi dev...

-Realmente não devia! - falou ela sem desgrudar os olhos do livro, tentando se controlar.

-Estou muito arrependido! Eu juro que se eu fazer mais alguma coisa do tipo, você pode nunca mais olhar para minha cara! Eu faço qualquer coisa para ser seu amigo novamente, e ter de volta sua amizade!

Sango apenas soltou um "hunf", e lançando um olhar de desprezo, e ficando de costas para o mesmo. Logo em seguida arregalou os olhos, pela sua atitude. Kuranusuke tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava deitado diante de seus pés, gritando:

-Sango...por favor, qualquer coisa...eu suplico! Faço tudo para ter sua amizade de volt! Sango...

Ela apenas deu uma risada de deboche, com os nervos a flor da pele, falando:

-Não sou tão idiota a ponto de acr...- a risada e sua voz morreu.

Nesse momento ela fechou os olhos, sentindo uma pontada. A dor voltou e com mais intensidade, fazendo-a derrubar no chçao, e começar a gritar de dor.

Kuranusuke imediatamente se levantou, segurando os ombros de Sango.

-O que foi? Sango!

-O...eu...acho...que...vai...aiiii...vai nascer!

-Aguente firme!

Ele pegou a garota nos braços e subiu na Kirara, que imediatamente se transformou, ela voou tão rápido como nunca, e de repente Kuranusuke percebeu que Sango havia desmaiado.

A gata pousou na frente da casa de Kaede, e ele se apressou em levá-la para dentro.

Ela suava, se debatia e gemia, Kaede fechou a porta em companhia de várias moças apressada que corria de um lado para o outro atendendo as ordens que a sra. Kaede dava. Kuranusuke ficou do lado de fora.

Enquanto isso dentro da mente de Sango...

A garota havia se abaixado na frente da mulher que em todos seus sonhos apareciam, e gritou desesperada.

-O que devo fazer? O que você tenta me dizer...senhora?

A mulher caiu em seus braços, sem forças, oculta pelas vestes.

-Na hora certa te avisarei, vá átras daquele que você ama, antes que seja tarde demais - disse sem forças e com dificuldade, como das outras vezes.

Sango abriu os olhos, arregalando-os, acordada pela dor.

-Aguente firme - disse Kaede, erguendo as mangas de seu kimono.

-Meu filho está bem?

-Não posso lhe dizer isto agora, se sim, faça força que ele irá nascer.

Sango foi colocada em uma pose parir, com várias moças a seu redor. Umas seguravam toalhas, outra prendia seu cabelo e se ocupava a limpar o suor de sua testa, a outra tentava lhe acalmar dizendo palavras que não era auditiveis para ela, outra ajudava Kaede, e a outra e ultima ajeitava suas vestes.

Ela segurou com força os lençois do colchão, e fechou os olhos, serrou os dentes e fez força, e mais força, gritava enquando viu de relance uma mulher tirar panos ensanguentados para outro lugar.

-A cabeça saiu...- gritou Kaede - empurre! Força Sango!

Sango puxou ar para seus pulmões e voltou a gritar. Fazia força, e sentia uma dor imensa, estava suada e continuava a fazer forças, quando sentiu um corpo sair de dentro de si.

Sango sentia dores, e por instinto, continuou a fazer força, quando se supreendeu, ao saber que estava parindo gêmeos, talvez sem vida...

Sango não ouvia mais nada, após algum tempo, finalmente os dois corpos sairam, e Sango pela imensa força e perda de sangue, desmaiou, sem ver se seus filhos estavam vivos ou mortos.

-----------------------

Oii gente!

Desculpa pela demora novamente...mas esses tempos estive para baixo, sem ideias, e teve uma semana que eu fui pro interior passar as férias na casa da minha amiga! E sem contar que eu tava sem computador, porque a net deu erro!

Desculpa!

A fic está chegando ao fim...em mais ou menos 3 capitulos, ela acaba!

E a outra fic minha ainda não atualizei!...e to completamente sem ideias!

Espero que estejam passando bem de ferias...e se alguem ficou de recu, boas provas e boa sorte!

Vou tentar atualizar antes das festas, e obrigada a todos os meus leitores! E se não der a atualização até lá...boas festas a todos!

Bjnhs

Ju - Sango - TenTen


	11. Um pouco mais de felicidade

**Capitulo 11 - Fim de um sonho..**

Sango cerrou os olhos, vendo um teto de madeira, abriu os olhos completamente, sentindo seu corpo todo molhado, dor e cansaço.

Três mulheres estavam em sua volta e falavam sem parar.

-Sango!

-Você acordou!

-Como você está?

Ela se sentou na cama com ignorancia e sem responder nenhuma pergunta, apenas fez outraa:

-Meus filhos! Cadê eles! Estão bem?

-Boas noticias! Seu casal de gêmeos estão ótimos, mamãe!

-Gêmeos? Um casal? Estão bem? - Sango parecia meio boba, raciocinando as palavras que a moça tinha lhe acabado de dizer, mais imediatamente um sorriso enorme surgiu em seu rosto, como fazia tempo que não aparecia daquela forma, enquando ela ria e abraçava todos. Kaede chegou abrindo caminho entre as moças, e lhe entregou os bebes adormecidos em seus braços.

Sango ainda sorria, agoar admirando seus filhos, sentiu a felicidade dominar seu coração como não se sentia a muito tempo, mais ser mãe na verdade, Sango não saberia descrever a felicidade diferente.

Passou todo o alvoroço, Sango amamentou as duas crianças e finalmente foi descansar. Quando estava quase dormindo, ouviu a porta se abrir, e Kuranusuke entrou de fininho, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Parabéns mamãe!

-Kuranusuke...realmente, obrigada - falou sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Sem você, meus filhos talvez não estivessem mais vivos!

-De nada... não precisa agradecer, mas você ainda está brava comigo?

-...um pouco, mas tudo bem.

Kuranusuke saiu, deixando Sango dormindo tranquilamente.

Havia se passado uma semana que os dois bebês haviam nascido, e Sango estava completamente "curada". Ela estava com o humor alterado, sorrindo bastante, mas com uma certa dorzinha no seu coração.

Sango estava passenado com Kagome, em companhia de seus bêbes, Kirara e Kagome. Naoru, sua pequena menina estava acordada muito interessada no movimento da cidade, no confortável colo de sua mãe. NOME DA CRIATURA sonhava no colo de Kagome.

Como o vilareijo não era muito grande, Sango ganhava muitos presentes de todos, nas lojas que passava. Sobrou para InuYasha que tinha que carregar tudo, e mais as comprar que duraram praticamente e tarde inteira para finaliza-las.

Kagome e Inuyasha resolveram ficar para visiatar Kaede, e Sango seguiu seu rumo, com Kirara e seus dois filhos. Era em torno das oitos horas quando ela sentiu seus olhos pesarem, domindo imediatamente logo após que seguiu rumou seu aposento.

Novamente teve o mesmo sonho e só que desta vez a mulher não aparentava estar doente, e quando falou não mostrou dificuldade para o mesmo.

Ao invés disso desse alto e claramente:

-Sango, a hora finalmente chegou, vá átras daquele que você ama antes que seja tarde demais, siga seu coração.

A garota acordou com os olhos arregalados, olhou para o lado e Naoru E AHAHAHAEH dormiam tranquilamente, Kirara olhava para a dona com cara de sono, pelo visto acordada ao perceber a mudança de estado repentina da dona.

"Ir átras daquele que eu amo..Miroku e Kohaku! Só pode ser eles! Antes que seja tarde demais...? Não acredito nisso, eles vão morrer!"  
Sango se levantou num salto da cama, abriu o ármario e tirou uma grande mala de lá de dentro, começou a tirar as coisas para dentro dela. Jogou de qualquer jeito á roupa dos bêbes, brinquedos, fraldas e tudo que era necessário.

Tirou o pijama, e colocou sua antiga roupa de exterminadora, tirou todas as armas que tinha e colocou o osso voador nos ombros.

Ela saiu pela noite afora, sendo que seus barulhos eram abafados pela forte chuva que caia, vestiu uma capa grossa, quente e impermeavel, colocando seus filhos bem seguros embaixo da capa, montou na Kirara e partiu.

Sua primeira parada, foi quando avistou Sesshoumaru, e perhuntou pelo seu irmão e sua "cunhada", ele disse que foram para a era Atual já havia muito tempo.

"não tenho outra escolha.."

Kirara corria contra o tempo, depois de uns 10 minutos, parou de novo, na frente do castelo de Kuranusuke. Após a chamada dos guardas, ele veio correndo de pijama, e com a cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

-O que foi Sango?

-Kuranusuke, você quer ter minha amizade de volta..totalmente?

-Claro! Mas..

-Então por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado, cuide dos meus filhos por um tempo.

-Onde você vai?

-Não posso lhe explicar agora, mais quero que você faça isso por mim. Se eu não voltar, não pense que é porque abandonei meus filhos e sim é porque me aconteceu o pior. Você faria isso por mim?

-Claro, mas...

-Aqui estão as coisas deles, obrigada! - Sango o cumprimentou brevemente, jogou a mla aem cima de um dos empregados, e lhe entregou as duas crianças, voltando a partir.

-Voe o mais rápido que você puder, Kirara, voe como nunca!

A gata rosnou como um "sim" e correu desesperadamente.

-----------------------------------

Oii gente!

td bem?

espero k sim ..bom todo esse tempo que fiquei fora, fiquei bem!

Desculpa pela demora ...mas acho que vocês me perdooem xD uhahuauhaa

...O que interessa:

Manu Higurashi: Oiii..tudo otimo e vc? Ahhh muito obrigada msm pelos elogios ...fico mto feliz com eles! Nhaaa tá tão bonitinha assim minha fic? Arigato! ...bom, o que vai acontecer, continuem acompanhando xD...bjnhs

nathbella: Oii td bem? ahhh que saudades dos seus coments, rsrs, bom...espero que vc continue gostando da minha fic ...e os filhinhos da sango com o mirok, imagina só que bonitinhos que ficaram:) ...obrigada, desculpa pela demora, bjos!

Esuko Kaye: Oiii...td bem? nhaaa, todo mundo quase chora com a fic, fico feliz...pq eu to realmente conseguindo fazer com que queria que fizesse, emocionasse as pessoas! Obrigada pelos elogios, bjnhs

Ju-Sng: Oiii miga, td bem? hmm q bom que vc ta gostando ! e gostou desse cap? espero k sim, espero seu coment ;) bjnhs e até a proxima

Dar Sango Otohime: Oii Sango chan, xará ..xD , bom vc nao eh a primeira que fala que chorou ou quase chorou na fic, mta gente se emocionou, como escritora da fic, eu me emociono com o coment de vcs...nya! Arigato. Qr saber se vai ter final feliz? Continue acompanhando ;) bjnhs e até a prox.


	12. Por amor fazemos tudo

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends _

_O verão veio e se foi  
O inocente nunca sobrevive  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar _

Sango realmente nao sabia o que fazer, estava tremula, seu coracao aceleredo, a garganta seca e um gosto amargo na boca. Estava agindo por intuiçao e segurando as lágrimas."

"O que estou fazendo? Estou cansada de tudo isso!"

Sua mente se esvaziou por completo por um momento, seus olhos se arregalaram, vendo uma das piores cenas de sua vida, desmontou da Kirara e se apoiou nela, para nao cair, de tanto que seus joelhos tremiam, lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, lembrando de seu passado. Levou as maos a boca, horroroziada.

_Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends _

_Como o meu pai que veio para ir embora  
Sete anos passaram tão rápido  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar _

Um campo de batalha, no momento sem nenhuma alma viva, somente corpos, todos mortos, ensaguentados, balas perfurando-lhe cada centimetro do seu corpo, alguns sem braços, pernas ou até cabeça, caiu de joelhos, e gritou desesperada, lembrando-se do que estava no fundo do seu coraçao, muito fundo, para nao ir até sua mente.

A cena era muito parecida quando Narak causou a morte, numa noite, quando foi "exterminar" um youkai, e isso lhe causou a morte de seu pai e seus companheiros.

Sango tomou forças, e montou na gata novamente, e foi para onde provavelmente acontecia uma guerra, barulho de bombas, tiros, gritos e luzes das bombas. Cautelosamente, chegou mais perto, voando e tomando cuidado para nao ser atingida, quase caiu da Kirara quando viu seu marido, sendo torturado, gritou, e dispertou a atencao dos soldados inimigos.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars _

_Aí vem a chuva novamente  
Caíndo das estrelas _

-Uma mulher? O que uma mulher faz aqui?

-Devemos exterminá-la!

-Nao sei, e se for alguem aliado!

-Nao facam nada!

_Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are _

_Embebida na minha dor de novo  
Tornando-se quem nós somos _

Mirok pela distraçao dos soldados, se soltou, e cego temporariamente pelo gás venenoso, começou a andar em direçao as minas, onde se prendeu com arame farpado e soldados esperando com duas armas na mao, para metralha-lo. Os soldados que estavam o segurando, foram atras deles, mas nao foram, por ordem dos que estavam com metralhadoras.

Mirok tropeçou em um corpo, e caiu em cima do arame farpado, quando os soldados iam atirar, Sango gritou mais uma vez, e por extinto, atirou o osso voador, contra os dois, jogou os dois para trás, fazendo eles desmaiarem.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost_

_Como as minhas lembranças descansam  
Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi _

Ela pulou da Kirara, e correu até ele, o livrando dos arames, cortando eles com a espada, os soldados se aproximaram, vendo que era inimiga, eles vieram dois atras dela, para prende-lá, e os outros a matarem. A garota mais experiente, deu um mortal, chutou nos paises baixos de um (XD) e no outro meteu-lhe um soco no estomago, deixando-o sem ar. Mais se aproximaram, uns começaram a bater em Mirok, e ela pulou por cima de um, jogando o no chao e o prendendo no arame, e fazendo um corte fundo na perna de outro, um dos soldados atingiu de raspao se braço esquerdo com uma bala, e um fez corte fundo nas suas costas, ela caiu, perdendo as forças. Ela se levantou com esforço, olhando de relance para os homens que continuavam a bater em Mirok, por culpa dessa distraçao, outro soldado lhe enfiou a espada na sua perna, se ela nao desviasse, ia ser no estomago. Outro veio e lhe deu um soco no estomago, deixando a garota sem ar. Kirara a tentava ajudar, mas muitos a impediam.

Ela caiu novamente, olhou para o céu,a chuva havia passado já fazia um tempo, o dia estava amanhecendo, um bonito sol, vermelho, como o sangue que lhe rodiava,. Olhou para Mirok, apanhando, 5 contra 1, com ele totalmente sem forças. Uma lágrima escorreu.

_  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends _

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar  
O verão veio e se foi  
O inocente nunca sobrevive  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar _

-M...Mi-Mirok...K..Kohaku...m..meus filhos...-se levantou, e Kirara conseguiu chegar até ela, abrindo caminho até Mirok.

-Desgraçados..nao tem vergonha de bater numa pessoa nesse estado -disse Sango jogando o osso voador nos cinco, pegou ele de novo e atirou em todos a sua volta.

-Mirok..! - Sango segurou a mao dele com lágrimas brotando dos olhos mais uma vez, depois de muito tempo, depois de mais um ano, finalmente fez o que tanto queria, tocá-lo, vê-lo.

-Sango..pensei que era um anjo, e vi que era um deusa. - sorriu fraco, falando com esforço. -Sabia que te veria de novo.

-Eu também, Mirok, eu te amo tanto. - ela chorava, nao sabia o porque, talvez horrorizada, desesperada, felicidade, medo, ou tudo junto.

-Eu também te amo. -Mirok fechou os olhos, procurando respirar mais.

-Psiu..nao fale.

-Sango, fuja daqui, procure Kohaku...ele nao está longe, cuidei dele enquanto pude, e saia daqui, antes que mais soldados cheguem, obrigado...vá!

-Nao Mirok! Nao vou! Nao vou te abandonar, vou ficar aqui com você!

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when september ends  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars _

_Toque os sinos novamente  
Como nós fizemos quando a primavera começou  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar  
Aí vem a chuva novamente  
Caíndo das estrelas_

Mais soldados chegaram, atirando de longe, ela colocou o osso voador na frente, se defendendo. Eram muitos, ela nao ia aguentar muito tempo, pensou nos filhos, em Kagome, em Kohaku, em InuYasha, em Kuranasuke...em todos, sua vida inteira, passou diante de seus olhos.

"Eu vou morrer...espero que todos fiquem bem...vou aguentar enquanto eu puder!"

Mais de cinquenta homens desceram o planalto, indo em sua direçao, já atirando. Lutou, lutou enquanto aguentou, nao demorou muito para que fosse dominada, ela e Mirok, jogaram a contra o chao, e sentiu o cano da metralhadora em sua cabeça, ouviu o gatilho, era seu fim...

-Garras retalhadoras de almaaaaaaaa!

-InuYasha! O.O

_Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost_

_  
Wake me up when september ends_

_Embebida na minha dor de novo  
Tornando-se quem nós somos_

_  
Como as minhas lembranças descansam  
Sem nunca esquecer o que eu perdi _

Os soldados que estavam a sua volta, cairam feridos.

-InuYasha, o que você faz aqui?

-Vá átras de Kohaku! Eu cuido das coisas aqui. Leve Mirok com você.

-Tá certo, Kirara, vamos - disse ela colocando Mirok a sua frente, e montou na gata, segurando ele, quase inconciente.

Kirara já estava muito cansada, correu a noite inteira, e agora precisava voar rápido, mas já estava começando a ficar sem forças. Ela voava mais devagar agora, e alguns soldados avisados pelos outros, começaram a atirar. Por pouco quase Kirara quase levou um tiro, e para a gata poder levar Mirok de volta ao vilarejo, onde tinha chances de sobreviver, Sango entrou na frente levando o tiro no braço, cansada, perdido muito sangue, ela desmaiou em cima da Kirara, que levou um tiro de raspão na pata.

Sua visão começou a desfocar, a última cena que viu foi Kohaku correndo em sua direção e caindo logo após, por causa de um tiro.

_Wake me up when september ends..._

_Me acorde quando setembro acabar.._

InuYasha não teve muita dificuldade para lutar, mas tinha certa dificuldade, pelos outros estarem atirando de tudo que é lado.

-Bah...já brinquei demais com vocês, FERIDA DO VENTO! – o golpe machucou suficientemente todos seus inimigos. Ele correu para longe da guerra, e foi correndo para o vilarejo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Continua...**

**Oiii gente!**

**Td bem com vcs?**

**Desculpa a demora, mas a fic tava no pc do meu pai e ele nao trazia pra mim ¬¬...desculpa tbm a falta de acento, teclado desconfigurado.**

**Sim, a música aí não acabou!**

**Acho que o cap. ficou meio pequeno, mas ...acho que tá bom!**

**Minha melhor fic tá chegando ao fim...**

**Obrigada a todos!**

**Bjnhs**

**Rewiens (só 3 T-T):**

**Petit Pelle:** uia q nick diferente, ...poxa valeu pelos elogios, sabe...eu gosto de escrever drama, sempre fui muito dramática, e essa fic tá sendo tão facil pra mim...se é q vc me entende, e achei q esse cap nao ficou bom...mas dá pro gasto xD...bjnhs, obrigada de vdd!

**manu higurashi: **hahaha, morreu..? XD, ahh mas se eu atualizar muito rápido, a fic vai acabar logo...çç vou sentir tantas saudades! ...Nhaa, valeu por tudo! Obg! Bjnhs e até a proxima!

**nathBella**: HAHAHA XDDDD eu tinha esquecido de mudar aquilo, nem tinha visto..tava sem ideia, mas agora chama Yuki, kawaii né? ...gostou do cap? ...valeu! Bjnhs


End file.
